


You're adorable, Marv!

by irrelevant_flynn



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Marvin loves Whizzer Brown, Sleeping Together, Soft Marvin (Falsettos), This is a repost, True Love, Whizzer Brown/Marvin-centric, i'm running out of shit to tag, no like they legitimately sleep at the end of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrelevant_flynn/pseuds/irrelevant_flynn
Summary: Marvin tells a sleeping Whizzer how much he loves him.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	You're adorable, Marv!

**Author's Note:**

> hey !! this is a repost of a fic i posted a few months ago and deleted because i wasn't proud of it, but i chose to re-upload it because of a certain someone (hi elisa) 
> 
> i still don't like it as much as i should but yeah ❤
> 
> again, i'm open to any constructive criticism !!

Whizzer sighs dreamily as Marvin-- his _lover_. God, he missed calling him that-- played with his hair as they lay in their shared bed. His lover was messing it up, but at that moment, he really didn't care. He lets his eyes shut as the older continues, the atmosphere oddly-- yet soothingly-- _peaceful_. He could just fall asleep right now, with his head resting against Marvin's chest, listening to his heart beat with his arm draped over his lover's stomach and the older's arm around his back-- but he doesn't.

Though Marvin must have assumed he does.

"It's been hot. Which you already get-- of course. If you didn't we wouldn't have…" Marvin trails off, mumbling incoherent words to himself. "But it's also been-- how do I say it? It's been sweet." Whizzer smiles, knowing that Marvin couldn't see him from his current angle because he continues, "I know we have to be discreet in public, but--" He sighs, "When I'm with you, the earth just begins to sway and-- _God_ , I sound _stupid_. I mean _listen_ to me, I'm talking to _myself_." He laughs at himself, Whizzer trying to stifle his own laughter. _'You aren't stupid'_ , he wishes he could respond with, but he doesn't, well aware of how nervous his lover would get. So he lets him continue without a word from his part.

"Words can't begin to express how confused I am by this-- _us_." Marvin plays with Whizzer's hair as he adds, "Not that it's a bad thing, not even _close_. It's just so hard to believe that we're here and- and happy-- with _each other, together._ " Whizzer's smile widens. He's adorable. So, so _adorable_. "Let's just say, I'm glad you're mine. Awake--" Marvin looks at him, Whizzer trying to keep his eyes shut tight, somehow managing to seem convincingly asleep. Marvin chuckles, " _Asleep_." He sighs, caressing Whizzer's back as he continues, "It's been-- swell. More than not, it's been more than words can describe." Whizzer shifts, having stayed in one position uncomfortable. He tries to play it off, kissing Marvin lightly on cheek, feeling his lover tense when he realises the taller could have heard him-- which he has--he fully moves to his side of the bed, hoping he could still hear from his new spot.

"When you left-- no, when I _made_ you leave-- I taught myself to quit bragging and- and quit being stubborn--" He tuts, "Okay, I sound like a _kindergartner_ explaining it like that. Let's see-- I learned to stop being an asshole. That's better." Whizzer's shoulders shake as he tries to stifle his laughter, hoping his lover hadn't realised he wasn't asleep by now. If he knew Marvin did this every night, he'd stay up all night and just listen. Listen to him be a sappy-- _cute_ \--mess. "Still. It's hot, kinda like how I've read about." Marvin admits, "But it's been caring, too-- never too uncouth. That's...the simple truth." He couldn't help but fall in love with every word he's spoken, how honest-- yet confident he sounds.

He feels the sheet shift above them, and he hears Marvin laugh as the sheet falls over him again. He has an inkling of what his lover could have been looking at, but he'll never be sure. All he's sure of is that he'd like to hear Marvin laugh again-- even if the cause was, _odd_ , to say the least. It was adorable, his laugh. He could listen to him talk and laugh for _hours_ on end, he didn't care as long as it was _Marvin_. "Can you tell, I've been-- revised? I've _changed_. It's just wonderful. _Fuck,_ " He pauses, "even _I'm_ surprised of how far we've come." Whizzer bites his lip as he tries to hold the tears that were threatening to spill. This man had a way with words, really. If only he had the confidence to say them when Whizzer was awake-- well, in this case, wasn't pretending to be asleep.

"We're not perfect--nowhere close to that, but I love it. I mean-- as long as it's with you, I wouldn't have it any other way. God, what more can I say?" Whizzer smiles, trying to imitate waking up as he moves his arm behind Marvin's, his lover catching onto the fact that he has 'woken up' and shifting downwards to bring Whizzer into a lazy embrace. Marvin kisses him on the shoulder, Whizzer returning the gesture with a kiss on the forehead. He hums, ready to actually drift into sleep when Marvin breaks the silence, "You weren't...awake the whole time I was talking-- were you?" Whizzer snorts, "Whatever do you mean, dear?" He looks down at the shorter with the most innocent look he could pull.

"Oh my _God_ , you _bitch_!" Marvin shoves him playfully, unfortunately breaking the embrace. Whizzer laughs, crossing his arms as he makes eye contact with his lover. "Oh come on, you were _adorable_ , Marv!" Said man frowns, "You weren't supposed to hear that." Whizzer raises a challenging brow. "Why not? Please, entertain me." Marvin crosses his arm, scrunching up his face-- in the most adorable matter, may Whizzer add. "It's embarrassing…" Whizzer bites his lip, "What is?" He watches as Marvin's expression shifts. "You know, being all mushy and shit."

Whizzer laughs, opening up his arms for Marvin. "Jesus fuck. Come here, you adorable dumbass." Marvin rolls his eyes, moving into Whizzer's arms into their previous position. "You 'being all mushy and shit' is fucking adorable. You should do it more often, you know, when I'm _not_ pretending to be asleep." That elicits a laugh out of Marvin. "Maybe." They smile at each other. Whizzer breaks the eye contact, giving his shorter love a sweet peck on the lips. He hums, mumbling "Goodnight, Marvin." as he drifts into sleep. Marvin embraces Whizzer, smiling against his neck. " _I love you_."

_He doesn't remember when he started feeling Whizzer's ribs against his body._

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written much after i originally wrote this, but i have been /trying/ to write more often though school has been occupying most of my time, but i'll try to get something out soon; possibly something related to the boys in the band or black monday-- either way i get to write in an andrew rannells character that dates a married man so wait out for that??? i guess??


End file.
